System Defender
|room = EPF Command Room |since = February 12, 2017 }} 'System Defender ' is a tower defense-style mini-game that is playable in the EPF Command Room. It is set in the EPF Mainframe Computer where you have to defend it from threats. Levels The game has six levels to choose from: Identification Red Cannon The red cannon shoots fast but has low damage. It costs 50 energy and is best used for the beginning of all levels. Orange Cannon The orange cannon has a long range but only moderate damage and firing speed. It costs 125 energy and is best used in places where red and purple cannons would not be able to hit bots. Purple Cannon The purple cannon does a considerable amount of damage, but fires slowly. It deals a fatal blow to each bot it hits. It costs 200 energy and is best used against Purple and Boss bots. Gears Gears are items used to upgrade cannons. They are sometimes dropped by boss bots, but they can be bought for 500 energy. When used on red cannons, they add more shots per hit. For orange cannons, they increase damage and range. For purple cannons, they increase damage and add mini shots, which do a fair amount of damage and are somewhat faster than the regular shot of the cannon. Enemies Red Bots *Red bots attack in large groups. *Best suited cannon: Red, because they can deal damage over a large area by firing quickly. Orange Bots *Orange bots are the fastest bots but have low health. *Best suited cannon: Orange as it has a large range and can hit more bots. Purple Bots *Purple bots can take lots of damage but are slow. *Best suited cannon: Purple as its beam of energy is powerful and you don't need a high rate of fire. Energy At the beginning of the game, you have a starting amount of 200 energy. Sometimes enemies drop extra energy, which can range from 5 to 50. Weapon Prices *Red Cannon: 50 *Orange Cannon: 125 *Purple Cannon: 200 *Gear: 500 Strategy *Use the 200 energy at the start to place 4 red cannons, except for the "Tracking Herbert" level, where you should put up 1 purple cannon on a corner. *U-turns and corners are the best places to put red cannons. *Once most of the U-turns and corners are filled with red cannons, build orange cannons separated evenly by each other. *Build multiple groups of orange cannons clustered in groups of 2-6. Orange cannons are extremely good at protecting against huge waves of bots. *Build purple cannons when the bosses start appearing in huge groups. They are the perfect anti-boss weapons. *When upgrading, upgrade one cannon fully before upgrading the next. *Try to completely upgrade each cannon. Rewards Some levels include Elite Medals as rewards — all include coins and stamps. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Trivia *The Ready For Duty Stamp was removed from the game as of January 24, 2018. This was due to a glitch that made it unavailable to all players. *The last Stamp Book polaroid of System Defender couldn't be seen until November 8, 2019. The required stamp amount for the last polaroid was reduced from 16 stamps to 13. *The level briefing for level five is a reference to the "Red Alert!" line from the Star Trek franchise. *System Defender used to be more difficult due to Club Penguin Rewritten running at a higher frame rate than Club Penguin, making it run faster than it should. This also affected Pizzatron 3000. It was still possible to complete, although extremely difficult. The frame rate was lowered on January 10, 2020. Gallery System Defender Menu.png|The game's menu screen. System Defender Level Select.png|The level selection screen. Characters Allies Dot System Defender.png|Dot Gary System Defender.png|Gary Jet Pack Guy System Defender.png|Jet Pack Guy Rookie System Defender.png|Rookie Director System Defender.png|The Director Enemies Redbot.png|Red bot Yellowbot.png|Orange bot Purplebot.png|Purple bot Herbert System Defender.png|Herbert P. Bear OldKlutzy.png|Klutzy System Defender Wheel Bot.png|Wheel Bot Snowbot.png|Snow Bot Jet bot.png|Jet Bot Protobot System Defender.png|Protobot Level layouts System Defender Training.png|The layout for the tutorial level. System Defender Bug Overload.png|The layout for the Bug Overload level. System Defender Herbert Attacks.png|The layout for the Herbert Attacks level. System Defender Klutzy Attack.png|The layout for the Klutzy Attack level. System Defender Test Bots.png|The layout for the Test Bot Trio level. System Defender Protobot Attack.png|The layout for the Protobot Attack level. System Defender Track Herbert.png|The layout for the Track Herbert level. Polaroids System Defender Polaroid 1.png System Defender Polaroid 2.png System Defender Polaroid 3.png Category:Games Category:EPF Category:Gary's Inventions Category:Singleplayer Games